


Not Without Eros/不无爱欲

by Ryomorin28



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 11:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17641628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryomorin28/pseuds/Ryomorin28
Summary: 平常人生活，图书馆管理员和大学生的故事Caster x 咕哒女♀，BG





	Not Without Eros/不无爱欲

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year！

Not Without Eros / 不无爱欲

今年的冬日来得还算正常，11月如期转冷，她也因此换下了平日爱穿的呢绒大衣，老老实实穿上了厚重的夹克或羽绒服。白天一直都是好天气，艳阳高照，到了晚上格外冷些，还会刮风。从图书馆和库丘林一起走回家时，她总会发现库丘林的鼻头已经冻到发红，给人一种孩子气而委屈的感觉。  


于是告别的时候，她格外喜欢笑着用自己的鼻子去蹭库丘林的鼻尖，这样暧昧的距离与举动总会显得温情，接着他们会在立香的家门前拥吻一番，互相道一句晚安。她尚且年轻，总会有些女孩子的小心思。亲吻的时候，她小声地跟库丘林说，她想看雪了。  


她知道自己的想法很天真，无非是觉得，在雪夜里路灯下的晚安吻格外浪漫一些。本质上都是带着虔诚爱意和祝福的吻，并且，他们也不是没有在雪里面接过吻，她还记得雪落在库丘林睫毛尖上的模样。然而在一起时，每时每刻于她而言都是新鲜的感觉，哪怕是重复的事情，她依旧享受。  


对此库丘林没有什么表示，只是用自己发红的鼻尖蹭了她，继续他们的亲吻，然后目送她进屋，回到房间的立香会撩开窗叶看着他的背影远去。他们尽量不会在这样的道别后继续找对方闲聊，不然会墨迹到没完没了。库丘林向来对软乎乎撒着娇的她没有任何办法，不在身边时显得格外磨人——且没有办法解决他此刻的爱欲需求，以至于某一回实在克制不住，在第二天把她摁在了图书馆的书架上干了一场，她连开口求饶的机会都没有——从那次以后立香才有了一丝收敛的趋势，当然，对他而言这也没让他好到哪里去，各种意味上。

||

“明天去约会吧。”  


在微积分课上的她点开了和库丘林的聊天，盯着聊天内容发起呆。昨晚她早下课，库丘林有事要忙，于是她自己先回的家，库丘林只是在晚上时给她发了这么一条信息，说是他周四下午开始休息。然而有些事发生得突然，中午的时候，她收到了学校的通知：下午三点后停课，因为晚上会有大雪。她想着，既然是下着大雪，那么外出约会也不见得多方便。她刚打算给他发短信问今晚还要不要见面，库丘林已经来了短信，问她什么时候下课，他过来接她。  


她盯着手机屏幕笑了笑，回复了句好。最后一节课结束后，她整个人扑进了在教室外头等着她的库丘林怀里，然后朝他抬起头，“会下雪哦，我们要去哪？”  


“你来决定吧。”  


任何关系，处久了都会因为信息交换而拥有一套只属于彼此的交流系统，只用道一两个关键字，对方就已经明白一方想表达的意思。因此平日里独处时，两个人总是很安静，简单的接触已经能给予足够多的信息。最开始认识库丘林的时候，立香也不觉得面前这个戴着眼镜，穿着围裙和手套整理图书的人会是一个话多的人。因为要下雪的缘故，立香提议去室内的商场逛逛，库丘林需要一条新的围巾，听说最近上了新的电影，口碑不错，刚好也能看一看。  


——当然，还因为那里有库丘林喜欢的日料店，她没说出口。库丘林看她的眼神仿佛在告诉她他已经看破她的小秘密。好吧，她想着，库丘林肯定是以为自己想去自己喜欢的甜品店了。  


不过这些话都没有说出来的必要。他们一起走着，立香在逛了几家店后才决定好要给库丘林买什么款式的围巾。库丘林一脸头疼，一边嘟囔着哪条都无所谓吧，一边老老实实地弯下身由着立香拿着一条又一条的围巾绕在他脖子上。最后选中的是一条浅棕色的格子纹款式，结账时立香悄悄地让服务员把那条酒红色的围巾也打包好，那是她给他准备的小惊喜。对此库丘林只是挑挑眉，看在眼里，不发一言。  


晚饭是立香拉着他去的，他自己倒是不记得这家店的地址，兴许是上次和立香来的时候自己夸了好几句的原因。进到店里坐下时，老板热情地招呼他们，哟，这不是上次来的小情侣吗？他才想起，嘴刁如他，这家店的老板做的猪排一等一的好吃，他少有地多夸了几句，没想到被小姑娘记在了心里。  


“一会儿再去吃甜品吧，”他摸着她的脑袋说道，“你喜欢的那家在这附近吧。”  


换来的是小姑娘亮晶晶的注视。  


的确没必要再多说什么。

||

夜场电影的人不多，暖气开得足，两个人晚进场，过道灯已经熄了。一片漆黑之中库丘林伸过手摸她的肚子，确定她吃饱了没有。她拍了拍他的手，库丘林的手便绕到了她的腰后。为了方便，两个人座位中间的扶手被提了上去，库丘林可以毫无阻碍地抱着她。她顺着库丘林的动作挨在他身上，小声地说道，“这样我怕我一会儿会……”  
会睡着。  


电影已经开始，她的话还没说完嘴已经被库丘林给堵上，于是两人之间再也没有说话的声音，剩下的只有亲吻时的吮吸声和呼吸声。立香从最开始的茫然慢慢反应过来，对这个吻的到来有些不解，也带着一些抗拒，但还是乖乖地，像只顺从听话的小猫一样舔弄他的舌头。很好，这个反应很不错，库丘林在亲吻的间隙拉开了一点二人的距离，打量她的神情，半睁开的眼带着一片水气，嘴唇微张，仰着头等着他接下来的举动。凭借着影院里微弱的灯光，他能看到她脖颈的优美弧度，并且能继续联想起她的衣服之下的肌肤的热度和触感。  


藤丸立香有着最让他沉迷的身体，任何一切，在她身上都是恰到好处的美好，犹如一件被上帝怜爱过，被天匠细心打磨过的器皿，里面盛满的是他的爱欲。他抚摸、亲吻、吮吸她每一寸皮肤，并且喜欢恶作剧一样逗弄她，沉迷于她过分可爱的反应之中。占有是必须的，而在立香面前，他不知为何变得极为耐心，前戏变得异常漫长，他总是要确定自己已经完完整整的欣赏了她一遍：眉梢，眼角，腋下，股沟，他都不会放过。同时怜惜地用蕾丝或者柔软的缎带把她柔软地束缚包裹起来——绳索还是太不浪漫了，他还没舍得到让这种玩意在她娇嫩的皮肤上留下红痕。她太乖了，对这些要求总会说好，并且毫无自知之明地做出极为撩人的举动，令他的欲望逐刻膨胀，到了不可忍耐的地步时，前戏便烟消云散，那些道具也成了无意义的碎片罢了。  


他的调戏到此为止，再继续下去他不知道自己何种举动会引来电影院的工作人员的打搅，也无需问他是怎么知道的，大概是他和某一任前任在一起时的经验之谈。于是立香乖乖地躺在他的怀里，眨巴着眼看了看他，换来库丘林的轻笑，又回到电影上，不再看他一眼，由着库丘林捏着她的手。电影还算不错，立香脱离他毫无理由的骚扰后看得认真，结束时才意识到自己身旁的人一直枕着自己，扭头回看他，又是一个绵长的吻。

||

从室内出来的时候，天已经黑透，路灯亮起，不知道何时开始下起了雪，纷纷扬扬，地面已经全然变白，路上的行人都低着头裹紧了衣服匆忙走过，汽车上也盖上了薄薄一层雪霜。她觉得不可置信，明明这段日子每天都能见着太阳，怎么说变就变，一下子就下起了雪呢？库丘林拉着她的手和她走到电车站，她还沉浸在方才的念头里，一直四处打量着这场雪，觉得哪都稀奇。电车里响着因大雪可能会晚点的通知，她看着窗外飘飞的雪花，飞速向后退的大楼身上的积雪逐渐变厚。下车时吐出一口热气，瞬间变为白雾。  
雪越来越大了。  


他们没再牵着手，各自揣在自己的口袋里取暖，依旧靠得近，肩膀贴着肩膀并排走着。她想起一个不太适当的形容词，摩肩擦踵。这个词本来是用于形容人流之拥挤，相互间能挨到肩膀碰到脚跟。明明是个夸张的形容，又带着暧昧的接触感，就好比现在两个人走路都黏在一块，过分亲密。外套上的积雪越来越多，她时不时要伸手拍下，扭头看身旁穿得没自己厚实的库丘林，这人一脑门的雪，新买的围巾多少起了点作用，然而他们忘了帽子，导致库丘林引以为豪的发型上已经覆上了薄薄的一层雪。停在家门前时库丘林已经被冷得不利索，拉下围巾后说不出一个字，她笑着用手附上他的脸颊，“进来取取暖吧。”  


她泡了一杯热茶，放在了库丘林手心里，又拿来了干净的毛巾敷在他头发上，库丘林随便擦了擦，把毛巾搭到脖子上。立香则跪在他面前，用热毛巾温柔地帮他擦起了脸，一边擦一边笑，又瞧起他眼睫毛上的雪花。他渐渐暖和，看着面前这个小孩的举动，一分一毫，仔仔细细，也不知道到底在图个什么。两个人对视上的时候，他挑了挑眉，立香让他去泡个热水澡暖和一下。  


“说起来，我还没见你感冒过呢，但是也要小心啊，最近好多人都感冒了呢。”  


立香的衣柜里估计还有一两套自己的衣服，他进去她房间里找的时候，立香在浴室里给他放热水。他俯下身子亲了亲坐在浴缸边上的小孩，“家里没人？”  


她摇摇头，亲昵地蹭着他的鼻尖，库丘林本来还想继续追问她的父母去了哪，然而他还是止住了这个念头，现在不是继续讨论这个话题的时候，于是继续亲吻起现在这个小孩。一室安静，他伸手关掉热水，一边吮吸她的耳垂，一边撩开她的针织打底衫。  


“一起吧。”

||

加了浴盐的池水变成乳白色，水下的情形都变得朦胧不清。热感从外及内延伸，舒适感取代了寒冷和疲惫让他紧绷的肌肉放松下来，他眯着眼看着坐在他对面的立香，她正和水面上的几只小黄鸭玩得欢，两只小脚丫一点都不老实，娇嫩的脚底小幅度地来回按压磨蹭着他已经勃起的性器，一下又一下——这是她刚无意发现的新的消遣方式，被注视着的人抬起眼，捏了捏小黄鸭的肚皮，一小股水流射在他身上，而后调皮地笑了笑。  


“这样舒服吗？”  


“——再上一点？”  


“啊，好，”她抬了抬腿，脚掌地软肉蹭到了龟头上，“是这样吗？”  


“嗯。”  


“喜欢这样吗……？啊，会射出来的吧？如果想的话能憋住吗？”  


又是这样，又是这样毫无自觉性地说出如此暧昧的话。藤丸立香总能在这些场合突然灵光一现，倒腾出更多的新想法折磨他，带着无知，好奇，懵懂，又兴致勃勃地把玩起来。明明说是第一次这么做，然而娴熟度总让他忍不住好奇这小妮子到底是从哪里学回来的，又折服于她无辜的眼神之下。也罢，在这方面他们都对彼此有无尽的耐心，他深知立香在床上的习性，如果要比喻的话，就是一个听话的小孩，懂事地做每一件他要求的事，不愿意就扁着嘴委屈巴巴地看着他闹小脾气，又在匪夷所思的方面执着不放，天真地去询问和探索，换来的是他一声声或满足或头疼的叹息。  


他叹了口气，捏着她的脚踝，“那你真是小瞧我了。”

||

立香高潮了三次才肯安静下来，他的小孩现在困倦地躺在他怀里，眼皮直打架，又强撑着没睡过去。第一次他把她双手绑在床架上，戴上眼罩，看着她在自己的手指下扭着腰呻吟，在她还没从高潮的余韵里恢复出来时立刻插了进去，进去时立香的那声哼声带上了哭腔，似乎是不好受。好好怜爱了一番后，本来想就此打住放过她，结果她不肯让他拔出来，直到他说避孕套可能会被弄破之后才撅着嘴不情不愿地让他拔出来。第三次是刚被松绑的立香自己爬上来的。前些日子他刚教会了她怎么用女上位的姿势，现在她还在练习摸索门路，相比最开始她已经是突飞猛进，甚至变本加厉知道怎么用这个姿势折磨他，他只能扶着她的腰喘气。好在立香的体力没有他好，很快就因疲惫败下阵，又不甘心就此结束，趴在他身上磨蹭不止，他把她抱起，再次把她送上高潮。  


他的小孩，食欲被挖掘后总是出乎意料地大，先前他是惊讶的，后来这反而成了互相折磨的情趣所在——她会喜欢什么？怎么样能让她高潮？她在不同条件下高潮的模样会是如何？在这方面他脾气足够好，并且热衷于把他的小姑娘的一切尽收眼底。两个人家里的衣柜某个隐蔽的角落藏着足够暴露又足够凸显她身躯的服饰，衣服底下的小盒子是小巧可爱的道具。他们有一千个理由和方法去享受只属于两个人的欢愉，并且乐此不疲。这种狂欢总会令人扭曲，他自认自己到了这个年纪还算理智，然而和她的性事之时自己便走在了边缘——冷静地解读出自己想要什么，施加于她，又如同发狂的野兽一般狠狠地发泄；她分明单纯而不谙世事，平日里安静可爱，在这种场合总是过分性感妩媚，又不失纯真，坦诚地告诉他自己的感受和需求。床笫之后便会像现在这般靠在一起，又是另外一种温情，他闭着眼有规律地抚摸着她的头发，他知道这样的举动会让立香犯困，然后陷入梦乡。他听着立香逐渐平稳的呼吸声，自己也放松下来，抱着她沉沉入睡。  


立香醒来时是在半夜，库丘林的呼吸声从头顶传来，她闭着眼伸手摸了摸他的脸，身旁的人睡得沉，她翻身时库丘林便放开了她，挣扎了片刻后还是走进浴室冲了个身子。她看着镜子里赤身裸体的自己，因为受冷而勃起的乳头和乳晕上的小颗粒，手臂上的一些鸡皮疙瘩，腰身，再到自己被稀疏毛发覆盖着的三角区域。她想起先前的某一次，两个人也是这样在镜子面前，库丘林抱着她，亲吻着她的脖颈，在她耳边轻声说，立香，你很美丽。  


究竟何为美丽，美丽的定义又是如何，她一直有个笼统的概念，类似于自己牙牙学语时不知何时成型的语法，他们说那是美丽的，那便是美丽的。然而美丽的反面是丑陋，是邪恶，于是美丽又有了更广阔的定义。她一向对这些笼统的形容无感，直到这句话从库丘林口中说出，一切又不一样了。不同于别人客套的褒奖，她从库丘林的话里感到了实感，虽然她依旧没能弄清他所说的美丽具体是指什么，但懵懂地意识到这件东西是和她同在，共生共存，并不仅仅是一种依附，而只有在库丘林面前，她才能把这份美丽展现得淋漓尽致。  


她放轻脚步走出浴室，随手披上一件毛茸茸的外套，底下什么都没穿，赤着脚走到床上。库丘林还在睡着，她悄悄吻了吻他，接着尽可能安静地拉开窗帘，趴在窗台上看起了外头纷纷扬扬的大雪。酝酿了一晚上后雪已是极大，一片安静的白茫茫，树丫，电线杆，车顶，屋檐，全都被厚厚的一层雪覆盖上，还在发亮的路灯让这一切变得更加寂静。天地无声，大概只有有心的人才听得到下雪的声音。她不知道看了多久，直到自己被人从后背抱住，问她在干什么。  


“干什么呢，不睡觉，大晚上在看雪？”  


“好看呀。”  


“叔叔阿姨去哪了？”  


“妈妈想去北海道玩，爸爸就带着她去了，说是两个人去度假，后天才回来。”  


两个人悉悉索索一番，库丘林嫌她穿的外套有帽子，抱着碍事，正打算要帮她给脱掉，“放心，还会下很久，明天你也能看到的。”他把拉链拉下，直到看到她露出整个乳沟和些许诱人的乳肉时又改变的想法，转而把她一边的衣服向下拉了拉，露出半边肩膀，意外地诱人，“……就这样吧。”  


“这样就可以了吗？”  


他挑挑眉，“什么意思？”  


“我以为你要把我脱光……”  


好吧，那是他的本意，他懒得解释自己的心路历程，想了想，透过拉开的衣服伸手摸了一把她的乳肉，连同那颗小小的凸起也没有放过，拇指来回地撩拨，“都行吧，你怎么样都很好看，现在这样也是，脱光了也好看。”  


他的手没有停止动作，每当他玩弄她的乳房时，立香总会不由自主地挺直身子，这回也不例外，似乎是不知道自己在自投罗网。安静了好一会儿后，她听到了库丘林的叹息，还有拉链声的响起，库丘林把她的外套拉下，接着她又一次听到了那句话。  


“立香，你真美丽啊。”  


情难自禁。

||

到底有谁会忍心拒绝这么一个尤物，第一次脱下她的衣服的时候他便被惊叹到，同时感慨起不愧是自己看上的女人。那时候的立香对性一无所知，茫然无措，又带着些许惊恐地被他脱掉了连衣裙，肢体不似现在般柔软，带上了几分僵硬和突兀感。就算如此他还是没法控制住自己，听着她大口喘气，感受着她的颤抖。明明想温柔地对待她，不知为何他每个动作都带着蛮力和粗暴。他还记得他亲吻她的花瓣，逗弄着最敏感的阴蒂时，立香快要哭出来的喊声。她分明高潮了一次，然而当龟头碰到花洞时，她哭着喊疼，抬起头看她时，她已经被吓得满脸是泪。这一场做得狼狈，最后是他把立香的两腿交叠起来，磨蹭着她的大腿才解决的。立香似乎是被这样的被欲念支配的他给吓着了，结束后一直红着眼没说一个字，卷着被子不让他碰。直到他抱着立香说了句抱歉，她才稍微安心下来一点，小动物般警惕而试探地瞧着他好几次，确定下不会再受到惊吓才肯安心窝在他的怀里。  


退一万步而言，的确是他的不对——他太着急了，然而立香是个小孩，需要循循善诱，干柴烈火并不适合他们，到现在立香在这一点上毫无变化。怎么就会在她面前忍不住，这个问题连他自己都找不到答案。这件事导致立香有段时间一直有些不敢和他有过分亲密的肢体接触，就连最普通的牵手都只是虚握着他的一根指头。图书馆的工作繁琐而疲惫，偶尔他会远远看见立香的身影，便只是透过层层书架和书本连绵而起的山脉看着她。她需要时间平复，他同样需要时间来冷静。直到很后来，立香才肯亲他的脸颊和拥抱他，他才松下一口气，久久地抱着怀里的小孩没有放手。  


他们重新走了一遍从疏远到亲密，于是这些亲密变得更难能可贵，耳鬓厮磨都带着更浓厚的情愫，平静又炽烈。爱欲同生，自然而然地，他们再一次赤裸相对。他们一边亲吻着对方，一边脱掉了衣物。库丘林摸到她内衣的肩带时动作突然放慢下来，她听到库丘林哑着声音问她，你准备好了吗。她点点头，又摇摇头，又撒起娇要他亲吻自己。库丘林似乎在叹气，又笑了起来。  


“那我们慢慢来。”  


库丘林把她放倒，每个动作都放慢了几拍，并且让她亲眼瞧着自己的所作所为。这不是另一个人，这只是库丘林的另一面；这不是什么奇怪的事情，这些感受都再正常不过。库丘林捧着她的脑袋亲吻，温柔地抚摸她的全身，让她闭上眼睛放松下来。然而库丘林不会给她停下来反应的时间，她在他给予的吻之中麻痹，由着他拉下她的内衣把玩吮吸她的乳头，脱下她的内裤，灵巧地舔弄她的阴户。她用力地呼吸着，库丘林灵巧的舌指让她忍不住颤抖呻吟，她尽可能听话地放松下来，然而肌肉忍不住收紧紧绷，就连泪腺也不听话地分泌起来。刺激感直抵大脑皮层，反馈接连不断，她觉得自己的身体被打开了一个自己从未体验过的开关。库丘林的触碰到此为止，她睁开眼看着面前极力控制自己的人，凑上去和他额抵额，环着他的脖子和他亲吻起来，她听到库丘林说今天就到此为止吧。  


刚刚那样轻飘飘的感觉是怎么回事？她想起了上一次，这一次没那么强烈，而是有预谋的，逐渐上升直至临界点的，让她能做好准备的，相当温和的舒适感和满足感。库丘林抚摸着她的发鬓，大腿能感受他勃起的性器，库丘林问她是不是累了，累了就睡吧，她便裸着身子睡了过去。  
第二天醒来时她还没从昨晚发生的事里反应过来，抱着被子坐起身来时还觉得困。库丘林已经醒了，看着睡眼朦胧的她。库丘林勃起的性器形状透过薄薄的一层内裤显现出来，立香安静地看了会，慢慢地伸出手碰了碰勃起的那一块。库丘林只是看着她，不发一言。她把整只手放在上面，轻轻地揉捏了几下，立刻抬起头看库丘林。  


“想看？”  


“……嗯。”  


“那就帮它脱掉吧。”  


库丘林的声音哑得厉害，她颤抖着把库丘林的内裤脱掉，那根性器便直挺挺地弹了出来对着她。她听见自己的心跳声大得吓人，让她有点犯晕，她轻轻地抚摸着柱身，她呢喃道，“它看着好凶。”  


库丘林看着她喉结艰难地动了动，似乎是下定了很大的决心，最后用自己柔嫩的手温柔地握住库丘林的性器，上下撸动起来。她轻声问他，那层透明且薄的膜是什么。  


“包皮。”  


“这里……已经湿了……？”  


“阴茎头。”  


立香的红着脸，似乎是意识到自己将要面临些什么，她又碰了碰别的地方，“那这里呢……？”  


“那里叫，睾丸。”  


他故意压重音节，虚握住她的手，立香不敢看他，垂着眼看着他的性器，不知所措。  


“知道什么叫手交吗？”  


她迟疑了一下，“用手，弄出来……？”  


“是，你刚刚那样，也算得上手交。”他摸了摸面前的人的脑袋，“还想继续吗？”  


“……我不知道，我不知道要怎么做……”她说话的声音渐渐小了下去，库丘林握着她的手，一声不吭地带着她给自己自慰，他释放在立香的掌心里。这不是她第一次看到库丘林的精液，却是第一次如此直白地看到男性的生殖器官和释放的那一瞬间，脸依旧红得能滴出血来。  


从那之后，她开始慢慢地接受库丘林的另一种模样，她会用自己的方式去感受他。她喜欢像羽毛一般抚摸他的肌肉，然后趴在他身上，扶着他的性器仔细地研究；而他会温柔地给她口交或者指交，于是她学会了如何用自己的手和嘴舌取悦他：吞吐舔弄的方式和频率，还有对某些部位吮吸的力度，她在短短的时间内便学会了如何让他缴械投降。两个人一顿精疲力竭之后便湿漉漉地躺在一起，一身的汗液和体液，之后一起洗澡，这个过程又是一顿互相的抚慰。有一次库丘林把她放在洗漱台上，让她大开着腿面对着镜子，在她耳边告诉她那些部位直白的名字：这里是阴唇，你的阴蒂在哪，如何刺激它们会让她兴奋地颤栗，并且教会了她可以如何自慰。立香的手指在自己身体里快速地进出，同时不断地刺激着自己的阴蒂，库丘林搓揉着她的乳房，撩拨着她的乳头。她当着库丘林的面自慰到了高潮，大理石台面上有一小滩水渍。她的头仰在他的肩膀上，无力地喘着气。库丘林怜惜地吻着她，对她说，“立香，你真美丽啊。”  


——从肉体到灵魂，从她的发梢到她的趾间，从她的锁骨到她的耻骨。湿漉漉的眼睛，硬得发立的乳头，水蜜桃般粉嫩多汁的阴户，动情时抚摸他颧骨的指尖，多情的呻吟，扭动的腰肢，一切足以让他发狂。  


他们真正意义上的结合是在稍晚的深秋时节。立香要参加学校的项目，去了海边的小城镇呆了一个月给孩子们当老师。电话和视频的背景声里他能隐约听到浪潮声，还有一次，混和着她若有若无的喘息和呻吟，她委屈可怜地说着想他，之后便是绵长的安静。黑夜里，他的手一片黏糊，不用开灯他都知道那是什么，心念着自己是着了魔。库丘林去机场接她回家时一直紧紧握着她的手，一路沉默，立香掏出钥匙开了家门，家里一个人也没有。关上门的那一刻库丘林便把门反锁了，立香二话不说抱住了他，小声念着他的名字。  


“库丘林，我好难受。”

||

人类是自身分泌的荷尔蒙的奴隶，催产素和动情素的让他们情迷意乱，渴求着更多来自对方的温热的触碰。他们认真而投入，库丘林给予她温热的长吻时她便发出了小动物般可怜的呜声，一直抱着他的脖子不肯撒手。那是他们的第一次，也是最疯狂的一次，库丘林一直在吻她，任何言语都显得无力。他们无所顾忌，思念和欲望杂糅在一块在体内迸发，带来的快感如此强烈。库丘林并没有那么年轻，但她依旧沉迷他皮肤底下结实平滑的肌肉，他的万般粗暴和柔情都只属于她一个人。门口到走廊再到沙发，之后是回卧室时的楼梯，一路到房间柔软的床上。他们互相吞噬，荷尔蒙让他们对彼此生殖器官散发的情欲着迷。库丘林像一团火，她觉得自己要被彻底融化，整个身心都不复存在。库丘林狠狠地分开她的大腿，膨胀而尖锐地推进，他要在她身下留下最深的印记，把自己的名字摧进她的身躯，再将她填满。黄昏的落日余晖洒在他们皮肤上，这一场做爱显得如此宁静，而这份宁静看得见摸得着，偶尔会像汁液一样泼洒出来。用过的避孕套被打上完美的死结扔了一地，他们还没有满足。库丘林让她站着扶着床头，拉起她一条腿后直接插了进去，她湿得一塌糊涂，喷了一大滩水。直到最后库丘林从她后背抱着她，叹息着亲吻她的耳朵，停下了抽插，“立香，我已经射不出来了。”  


“可是我还要，”她委屈地耷拉着脸看着他，哀求着他，“我还要，我还要……没有你我要死了。”  


“好，都给你，都给你。”

||

一夜的贪欢导致立香第二天大中午还在躺着，她失去了所有的力气，只剩下把自己的脸埋进库丘林起了一层薄茧的掌心，那是他年轻时长年累月积下的印记，不易消去，也不易掩盖。她像一只需要爱护的，羽翼尚未丰满的幼雏，被这双手爱护着，她一颗心总算是安稳了。  


他们又做了一场，相比昨晚这更像是圆满的一个仪式，库丘林卖力地在她身上挥洒汗水，她知道从此之后他们只会完整的属于彼此，直到死亡将他们分开。她因为疲惫又睡了过去。库丘林休息了一会便起来收拾房间，他们昨天在躺在床上之前早就全身赤裸，衣物从房间门口蔓延到楼梯再到家门。他逐一捡起自己的衣服穿上，他刚把他的裤子穿上，系好皮带时，他听到了门锁转动的声音，门外站着的是立香的母亲。  


气氛微妙而尴尬，凌乱的衣服，变形了的内衣，在楼梯上的蕾丝内裤，还有一个赤裸着上身的男人，是个正常人都知道发生了些什么。库丘林还没来得及打圆场，立香的母亲倒是先开了口，“是立香的男朋友吧？先把衣服穿上，不然别人还以为我们家进贼。立香人呢？”  


他把两个人的衣服收拾好拿上房间，重新下楼时立香的母亲只是简单地问了几句他的情况，便没再多说什么，只是喊他过来帮忙做饭，说是晚上还有别的客人，现在就该开始准备。饭菜准备到一半不到时两个人听到楼上的响声，库丘林放下刀具解下围裙重新上了楼。  


立香就是一个小孩，闹脾气的时候总爱把东西弄翻，开心时又笑得灿烂。库丘林上楼时她正茫然地坐在床上，看到他时，委屈地不到一瞬眼眶便湿透了。  


“我在楼下帮忙，我没走。”  


“嗯。”  


“晚上要饭局，你该起床了。”

晚上的饭局是和另一家人一起的，大家都很熟稔，立香的母亲大方地介绍说这是我女儿的男朋友，于是便聊开了起来。他擅长和别人聊天，虽然辈分摆在那，但气氛相当融洽。对方家的儿子眼神闪烁，立香从始至终都没瞥过他一眼。聊到后面的时候，立香的母亲看似开玩笑地来了句，“真不知道这个小子怎么把我们闺女弄到手的。”他听出了话里有话，回答得坦荡，“我是正正经经，光明正大，用了十足十的耐心把她追到手的。”  


桌下还一直牵着立香的手。  


立香的母亲比他更加镇定，“但是这还不够。”  


库丘林盯着她，“我知道，”又软了下来看了眼不解地盯着他的立香，“我知道的。”

||

他抚摸着身边的小孩，问了句，“快到圣诞和新年了，想要什么礼物？”  


“不知道呢，什么都可以，我没什么要求。”  


“真的不提要求？”  


立香在他怀里翻了个身，哼哼唧唧了一会儿，“要下雪天里你的吻，要数你睫毛上的雪。”  


新年时库丘林留在了立香家里，晚上时她的父母和朋友出去听倒数钟声，顺便要求个签。家里只剩下他们两个，他们亲吻，拥抱，肆无忌惮地结合，之后躺在床上，听着钟声远远地传来，之后是烟花绽放的声音。立香从床上爬起来，从窗边看着远处的烟花，眼睛亮晶晶的。他抽着烟，看着他的小孩的背影，想着今年估计是个安稳年。  


“新年快乐，库丘林。”  


“啊，新年快乐。”  


然而不巧的是，今年新年的时候并没有下雪，立香的愿望，没能实现似乎有些可惜。  


其实这些事情，他们已经做过无数遍，只要他们愿意，他们还可以重复这些简单的动作无数遍，带着他们对彼此最深沉的爱欲，虔诚地亲吻对方，然后说。  


“我爱你。”  


毕竟，来日方长。


End file.
